1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication switching systems and methods thereof and particularly, to a communication switching system using RFID and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, IP-PBX (Internet Protocol Private Branch Exchange) is used to save cost on internal phone calls. However, when a user A is not at the place where his/her personal landline phone is located, but at the place of user B's landline phone. If user B is trying to call user A from his/her personal landline phone to the mobile phone of the user A, user B does not know the location of user A and when user A is now at user's B landline phone location. The call is transmitted to the Internet network through the IP-PBX, which increases cost on phone call.